Jace Norman
) |occupation = Actor Writer Producer |years active = 2012-present |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Brown |role = Henry Hart/Kid Danger |height = 6'1}} Jace Norman is an actor and producer. He portrays Henry Hart in Henry Danger and The Adventures of Kid Danger. He won the 2017, 2018, and 2019 Kids Choice Award for Favorite Male TV Star for his role on the show. Biography Jace Norman was born in Corrales, New Mexico. He lived in an adobe home situated on a couple of acres of land near the Rio Grande River. Along with his older brother Xander and older sister Glory, he spent most of his childhood playing outdoors--climbing trees, building forts, and taking care of his menagerie of animals which included: a miniature pot-bellied pig, pygmy goats, dwarf bunnies, chickens, cats, and a dog. Jace moved to Southern California when he was 8 years old where he continued to go to public school. He loves sports and played on competitive soccer, waterpolo, and lacrosse teams. He started acting when he was 12 and landed a guest star role on Disney's Jessie show after his very first audition. Credits Trivia *His fan mail address is: Jace Norman Osbrink Talent Agency 4343 Lankershim Blvd Suite 100 Universal City, CA 91602 USA *He was born in New Mexico. *He is Puerto Rican. *He had the most fun filming The Time Jerker so far. **Before, that, he had the most fun filming The Bucket Trap. *He and co-star Sean Ryan Fox are really good friends, and they were even before Henry Danger. *He and co-star Riele Downs video chat each other using FaceTime. *He is the youngest of 3 kids. **He has an older brother named Xander and an older sister named Glory. *Jace's pets include goats and a pig. *He has a dog named Henry. **However, he is more of a cat-person than a dog-person. *He is an animal lover. *He moved to San Diego, California when he was 8 years old. *He loves playing soccer, water polo and basketball. *He loves acting and sports. *Jace started acting when he was only 12 years old, his first credit being Finch in an episode of Jessie called "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader?". *Jace loves riding his bike around town. *Jace starred in the Nickelodeon TV movie Splitting Adam along with the Thundermans star Jack Griffo. *He guest starred on the Thundermans "You Stole My Thunder Man" as Flunky. *He got a talent deal at Nick at Nickelodeon's 2013 talent showcase at The Groundlings in Los Angeles. *He released a clothing line in late October or early November. *He formerly dated Isabela Moner, his co-star from Splitting Adam and CJ Martin on 100 Things To Do Before High School. *He has dyslexia. *His favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *He voiced Steak Stanko in the Loud House episode, “Legends”. *In November 2017 he co-founded a company called Creator Edge Media. *He has said that his favorite TV show is The Office. *Starting with the episode Mr. Nice Guy, he is credited as producer. Gallery Video Gallery Jace Norman is Rufus, the human dog! Henry Danger's Jace Norman Interview - Alexisjoyvipaccess - Mattel Party On The Pier-1 Jace Norman Talks About "Bixler High Private Eye" & "Henry Danger" Links * Jace Norman's IMDb * Jace Norman's Instagram * Jace Norman's Twitter * Jace Norman's Wikipedia * Jace Norman's Facebook Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Cast Category:Henry Danger Category:Actors Category:Male Cast Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Teens Category:Main cast Category:Cast & Crew Category:Child actors Category:Adults Category:Producer